Harry Potter and the Great Prophecy
by Draco Rules
Summary: Dumbledore dies...school is destroyed...read it!
1. Chapter 1

                                                        Harry Potter no.5

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had heard something tapping his bedroom window. He saw a strange creature (it looked something like that) hovering outside his window. He took out his wand, gripped it tightly and opened the window, bracing himself for the worst. When he saw what it was, he was embarrased at himself for what he had done and was thankful that no one had seen him. The strange creature was in fact three owls – Hedwig, Pig (short-form for Pigwidgeon) and a large screech owl, which Harry didn't recognise. 

Harry flopped down on the bed and reached for the package that Pig (Ron's owl) was carrying. Once he had done that, Pig, hyperactive as always, zoomed round and round the room, missing Harry's head by inches. "If you want to do that _again_, could you do it a bit HIGHER?" Harry half-shouted. Pig gave a loud hoot as an answer and started circling the room higher. Once that was taken care of, Harry relieved Hedwig (his owl) of her package and the owl-he-couldn't-recognise of his packages (it was carrying two). As soon as Harry had done that, the screech owl ruffled its wings and zoomed out the window. Hedwig, Harry's snowy-white female owl, gave Harry an affectionate nip and flew into her cage, staring at Pig with immense dislike. Harry opened the first letter the screech owl had brought, recognising at once who it was from, as there was a Hogwart's crest on the envelope. The familiar letter stared back at him. After reading it quickly, Harry tossed it aside and picked up the second parcel that the screech owl had brought. It was from Hagrid. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope you're havin' a grea' time there. Waitin' ter see you on the firs' day o' Hogwarts. Hope those ruddy muggles are treatin' ya right, bye._

_From Hagrid._

_P.S. Hope ya like me present!_

After reading the letter, Harry picked up the present Hagrid had sent him and opened it. It was a locket attached to a gold chain. Harry opened it and saw his mother's and father's faces staring back at him. He was overwhelmed and whispered, "Thanks Hagrid!" and put the chain on, stuffing it inside his shirt. When he had calmed himself down, he picked up Ron's parcel and opened it. Inside, there was a rather large bottle filled with a blueish-gray liquid. Wondering what it was, he opened Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy B'day! We're not too fine here, Fred and George blasted their's and Percy's room apart. Percy got sooo mad at them, started tearing his hair out too (I swear I saw some gray ones). Anyway… Fred, George and me have got to camp out in the backyard. ME even. I begged Mom to let me sleep inside but she wouldn't let me…Percy gets to sleep in my room because he's got to WORK!!! This is completely NOT FAIR. But I couldn't do anything about it anyway. Anyways, things are okay with Mom and Dad. They bought a new car from Fred and George's joke shop money. It's a real hit by the way. The shop, I mean. When Mom asked where they got the money, they said it was from some secret source. How come there's no news of You-Know-Who in the Daily Prophet? There should be by now. Dad told us that Dumbledore's sent some letters to the giants. By the way, Dumbledore sent an owl to Dad saying that we could invite you over now. So, can you come? If you can, Dad and me'll be coming by floo powder today at five in the afternoon. If you can't we'll do the same thing anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Send Pig back with your answer quick ok? Anyway… enjoy you're birthday and don't let the dumb muggles keep your spirits down! Bye!_

_From Ron._

_P.S. If you're wondering what the potion is, it's a truth potion. I found the order in the Daily Prophet. Not too sure if it works though. You're supposed to drop five drops of the potion into a person's mouth to ask him questions and find out the truth…well, that's what the advertisement said anyway. _

"Cool! My own truth potion…maybe we can convince Snape…or maybe MALFOY to take it!" whispered Harry, at the same time laughing over what Ron had said in the letter. Then, he opened Hermione's parcel. He saw a practical joke book sitting on his lap. "Wowwowwow! So, Hermione's got a sense of humour after all!" he exclaimed under his breath (Pig finally got tired and settled down on the top of Hedwig's cage). He opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I've been made a PREFECT! Honestly, ME as a PREFECT! I didn't think that was possible. Now, I'll be able to take points away from the Slytherins! Anyway…hope you're fine there. Mom and Dad took me for a trip to Europe! It's really nice there (I'm in France right now). I'm learning loads about magic there (you won't want the details…you'll probably get bored). I got the joke book for you from this order in Witch Weekly (I got it delivered just to make an order). Hope you like it. There was an order for "Europe – A Magical History" too but I figured you'd like this one better. Ron's told me all about the Fred-George-Percy disaster. You should know about it by now. Quite funny, don't you think? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I've FINALLY got a sense of humour after hanging out for four years with you two! I'm hoping to meet you in Diagon Alley on the day before September 1st. So, see you there! Bye,_

_Love, Hermione._

Harry gave a loud shout of laughter, before realising that if the dumb Dursleys heard him, he'd be in major trouble before you could snap your fingers. He listened tensely but only heard the familiar snores of Dudley and Uncle Vernon and the contended sighs from Aunt Petunia. He sighed with relief. The next thing he thought about was to send Pig to Ron with his answer. But before he could get up, a small brown owl rushed in through the window. "From Sirius!" Harry half-cried, half-whispered. Sirius, his godfather, had been borrowing this owl from Remus Lupin, in whose house he was staying, since the holidays had started. The owl rushed over to where Harry was sitting and dropped the rather large parcel, after which it went and perched next to Pig. As the owl and Pig were conversing, Harry opened his parcel and stared as a large bag of dungbombs and Filibuster's Wet-Start Fireworks spilled into his lap. He opened his letter from Sirius.

_Hi Harry!_

_Happy Birthday! Me and Remus finally decided what to buy for you, we were thinking about that for weeks. Both of us think that any kid of James and Lily Potter should have the ingredients for a mischief-maker's life! I'm basically ok…what about you? I wanted to give you a warning, Voldemort's lying low now, but he might get at you some place else. I want you to be careful, try to stay in Hogwarts…Dumbledore's there. The ministry has finally caught some Death Eaters. At least most of the ministry was willing to listen to Dumbledore, unlike that idiot of a Cornelius Fudge. But you've got to be on the lookout. Never go out in the dark alone, you get me? NEVER. I might decide to come to Diagon Alley the day before September 1st. Hope to see you there. By the way, Remus is coming with me too. Bye!_

_Love, from Sirius and Remus. _

"Bit big coming from him, after what all he's done," muttered Harry. Then he remembered, he had to write a letter to Ron. He took the piece of parchment Ron had sent him, turned it over and used a quill to write on the parchment. 

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm fine here, basically because the muggles are too afraid of me to come near me and because I 'forgot' to tell them about Sirius being innocent. They still don't know about that. Other than that, I can list out about thousand pages about why they don't like me. Sirius and Hermione are coming to Diagon Alley on the 31st of August. When are we going to go? Ask your parents about 31st December ok? So where'm I going to sleep? Sounds like there'll be no space for me, unless you're suggesting that I have to either sleep with Percy or Ginny (both are DEFINITELY out). So, have Fred and George got you new dress robes? Anyway…Sirius and Remus (Professor Lupin) have got me loads of Filibusters Wet-Start Fireworks and Dungbombs. Hermione's a prefect, did you hear? And she actually sent me a joke book for my birthday! You know what…I think she's finally got a sense of humour. Hope you're not late to come and pick me up. I'm waiting desperately (can't wait to get away from Dudley). So, see you at five! Bye!_

_From Harry_

_P.S. Maybe you should get a new owl to mail letters to me. Pig's started to really annoy Hedwig. But he's getting along well with Lupin's owl. _

"Yes, that should be enough," muttered Harry, standing up and folding up the bit of parchment. "Pig! C'mere. I need to you to take this to Ron!" Harry called. Pig, who was wildly hooting to the small brown owl, reluctantly hooted loudly and flew to Harry. Pig took the letter and flew out the window. Hedwig hooted in relief. Just then, Harry noticed that the small brown owl was still there. "Why're you still hanging around here? Oh, Sirius wants an answer. Ok, wait a sec," he said to the owl. He took the bit of parchment Sirius and Remus had sent and scribbled a reply on the back hurridley. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_Haven't got much to say. I'll try to spot you in Diagon Alley, don't worry. And if you want to contact me before 31st August then I'll be at Ron's. Until next time then, bye!_

_From Harry._

"Ok, c'mere owl," Harry said, as the owl glided towards him. It picked up the letter and flapped out through the window. As soon as it was out, Harry slammed the window shut and turned to Hedwig. "You alright now?" he asked. She gave a reassuring sort of hoot and nipped his hand affectionately. Harry turned around and stared at the window. "Hope Voldemort's not on the run after me, eh Hedwig?" he muttered. "Oh well, might as well get some sleep" he said, pulling 

the bedcovers over his head. 

That morning, Harry woke up to find Hedwig pecking at him. "Ouch Hedwig! Stop that! What time is it?" Harry exclaimed groggily. "Oh my gawrsh! It's ten o'clock. Aunt Petunia'll kill me!" he said, before he could remember that all three members of the Durseley family were scared to death of him. He quickly put on a large blue sweatshirt and jeans before going down to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Dudley was (unfortunately for him) still sticking strictly to the Smelting's diet. He had gone down in size considerably and could now fit into the dining table chair quite easliy. Harry went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. 

There, sitting quietly, and in Uncle Vernon's case, reading the newspaper, were the three Durseleys eating their breakfast (revolting vegetable soup). Harry pulled out a chair, slid into it silently and took the ladled the soup from the big bowl to his own small one. Then remembering something, Harry cleared his throat. This had an amazing effect on the Durseleys: Dudley shrieked and edged away from Harry, Aunt Petunia turned white and Uncle Vernon turned the colour of a rotten radish. Finally, Uncle Vernon was able to spit out, "What do you want?" "Well, you see, my friend Ron Weasley's coming here through the fire like last year to pick me up again, today at five o'clock. I just wanted to tell you," said Harry, trying with all his might not to laugh. "NO WAY! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID LAST TIME THEY CAME HERE! I'M NOT HAVING THEM IN THE HOUSE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BOY?" Uncle Vernon bellowed, spraying everyone at the table with spit. 

"They promised not to do anything this time…" said Harry. "Fat lot of good –" started Uncle Vernon, but Harry cut him short. "If you don't let them come, I've got to tell my godfather, because I already told him that I'd be at Ron's,'Harry butted in curtly. This sentence made whatever colour left of Uncle Vernon's face disappear. "You told your godfather? Well, that makes a difference…alright, you can go, but this time there better not be anymore trouble," said Uncle Vernon croakily. And with that, everybody became quiet once more and started eating the soup again. The rest of the day was quite boring for Harry. 

Once he had finished packing all his stuff in his trunk, he just lolled around doing nothing. Gone, were the days when he used to do all the housework (Aunt Petunia was too scared to come near him). At last, the clock struck five. Harry hurried down, trunk in hand. He found, in the living room, all three Durseleys waiting tensely for the Weasley's to come. They had already lit a fire in the fireplace. Harry sat down, putting his trunk down next to him. Ten minutes passed… then twenty. Finally, when thirty minutes had passed, Uncle Vernon said, "Where are they boy? They're late again." As soon as he said that, the fire in the fireplace glowed a bright green and out of it, stepped Arthur Weasley, followed closely by Ron Weasley. 

After Ron stepped out, the fire turned orange again. "Hi Ron! Hi Mr. Weasley, how're Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley doing?" Harry asked politely. "They're fine, Harry. Ah, so I see you're ready…I daresay we can go now…what do you say?" said Mr. Weasley, changing the subject abruptly, clearly anxious to get away from the Muggle house before there was any trouble. "Yep, I guess so…" mumbled Harry. The Durseleys were still watching the two Weasleys with utmost loathing on their faces (not unlike the one Snape reserves for Harry). 

Mr. Weasley took that as a 'yes' and quickly ushered Harry towards the fire, after giving him some floo powder. "Ron, you go first, I'll go next, and Harry, you come straight after me, understand?" muttered Mr. Weasley tersely. "Ok" replied Harry. He grinned, upon remembering last year's episode of 'Weasleys save Harry from Muggles'. Ron threw his handful of floo powder into the flames, stepped into it and shouted, "The Burrow!" Dudley squealed like a mouse with its tail caught in a trap, and hid behind his father. Aunt Petunia sank into the sofa in dead-faint. 

Noticing all this, Mr. Weasley was even more anxious to go and agitatedly threw his floo powder into the flames shouting, "The Burrow!" He, too, disappeared with a 'whoosh'. Next, Harry quickly threw his handful and shouted, "The Burrow!" He remembered to keep his elbows in tight and took of his glasses before they cracked again. At last, he fell head-first into the kitchen of the Weasley's house (The Burrow). He picked himself up and stared into the faces of Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Ginny and Mr. Weasley. All of them were looking a bit miserably at Harry.

 After sometime, Fred broke the silence. "Hiya Harry. Too bad we weren't allowed to come. Could've played another trick on that fat cousin of your's…just joking Mom! Just joking!" said Fred hastily as his mother advanced on him wearing a murderous stare on her usually plump and jolly face. "C'mon…you know, before they blow up," said Ron, pulling Harry out of the kitchen into the living room. "Hey, Ron, hear about Hermione becoming a prefect? Maybe she'll be head-girl too," said Harry, as soon as they were climbing the stairs. "Yeah I did…figures anyway…" said Ron. "By the way, where'm I sleeping?" asked Harry. "You'll see…wait a sec ok?" said Ron. "What's wrong with you Ron? Why're all of you so…miserable?" asked Harry. "S'nothin. Wait…I'll tell you in my room. Percy cleared out of it 'cause his, Fred and George's rooms were rebuilt. So both of us are sleeping in my room," replied Ron, clearly very miserable. 

Both of them climbed up the rickety steps and finally reached a door, which said "Ronald's Room". When they went in, instead of the bright orange as usual, there were posters of another Quidditch team, one in yellow robes. "Your new Quidditch team? What happened to the Chudley Cannons?" asked Harry, bewildered. "Oh yeah…the Chudley Cannons sank down to a very low ranking and these are the Wimbourne Wasps, third in league," replied Ron, still miserable. "OK, now will you tell me why ALL of you are downcast?" asked Harry, a bit impatiently. "OK, ok. Hold your horses. Well…Cornelius Fudge got killed by You-Know-Who. So they appointed a new Minister…" trailed off Ron. "So who's the new minister?" asked Harry, tensely bracing himself for the worst. "Umm…It's Lucius Malfoy," came the answer.

"What! Lucius Malfoy!? He probably bribed everyone in the Ministry of Magic! That means The Malfoy Family owns almost all of the magical community!" cried Harry. "Yeah, but we've got no proof that he threatened or bribed anyone…I guess we just have to stick to this…wonder how Malfoy's gonna be in school…unbearable," said Ron. "Hey…what if Dumbledore's sacked and Snape gets to be headmaster? Then we're dead…we'll get expelled for sure!" said Harry as a sudden horrifying thought struck him. "What about your father? He'll get sacked!" said Harry. "Nah, nothing will happen to him…Lucius Malfoy has no control over my father's department (Misuse of Muggle Artefacts). Thankfully we don't have to worry about that," said Ron and heaved a great sigh. "Wonder if Hermione's heard about this," mused Harry aloud. 

"I don't think so, or she'd have said it in the letters she sent us. Next year, we'd better not do any snooping or anything," said Ron in a miserable tone. "Snape'll have us expelled." Both of them, their spirits greatly lowered sank onto the beds staring miserably at the Quidditch posters. "Well...we can't just sit here. Let's worry about this later," said Harry decidedly after sometime. "But Harry, you don't understand. Diagon Alley'll probably be named Malfoy Alley anytime now!" said Ron. "And Lucius Malfoy's a Death Eater! He'll make all the Unforgivable Curses legal!" he finished worridley. "I told you Ron! Let's worry about this later. At least Voldemort's lying low for sometime. It's no use worrying about this now…we can't do anything about it anyway…" Harry repeated. "Well…I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go outside and play ball on our broomsticks," said Ron. "Yeah, we'll invite Fred and George…if they haven't been murdered by your mom!" said Harry, trying to crack a joke. First Ron snickered. Then Harry let out a laugh. Immediately both of them burst out laughing. 

Just then, Fred and George, whose room was next to them, opened the door and peered in. "Hey, why're you laughing?" asked George curiously. "Yeah, why? Lucius Malfoy's become Minister and you're laughing. Impossible!" said Fred. "S'nothing you two. D'you wanna go play ball? Get your broomsticks," said Harry when he and Ron had finally stopped laughing. "Yeah, ok, wait a sec…" said Fred as both of them closed the door and went to get their broomsticks. Harry fetched his top-of-the-range Firebolt and ran down with Ron who was clutching a Cleansweep Seven. They found Fred and George waiting for them in the backyard and soon, they were playing ball in the air. After some time, Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner and all of them ate a scrumptious dinner. Then all of them went to bed, their stomachs full. For Harry, the summer holidays were mostly spent this way. At last, August 31st arrived. All of them got ready and carrying their booklists, they went to the fireplace in the kitchen. Each of them took a handful of floo powder and lined up. 

Fred and George went first. Both of them threw their handfuls into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" At once both of them disappeared. Like this, all of them threw their handfuls into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" Harry and Ron came last. When finally they stopped swirling, they fell headfirst out of a fireplace in what Harry recognised as the Leaky Cauldron. All of them climbed out and brushed the soot of their clothes. They said hello to Fred, the bartender, and trooped out to go through the magical wall entering into Diagon Alley. 

The eight of them first made their way to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. As they made their way inside, Harry and Ron spotted Hermione and her parents exchanging their money for golden galleons, silver sickels and bronze knuts. Mr. Weasley went into transports of delight. He rushed over to them practically shouting," Hi Mr and Mrs. Granger. Care for a cup of tea at the Leaky Cauldron? This time, you can tell me how those what do you call em…_bus stops_ and those _wailway stations_ work? Yes, yes, sure you can! Come on! I'll wait! Don't worry." Both of Hermione's parents smiled awkwardley at this breathless speech. They agreed and after Mr. Granger gave the money to Hermione, all three of them trooped out of the bank. 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ginny, Fred and George were watching this exchange very interestedly. Hermione, in the meantime, spotted Harry and Ron, ran over to them and gave them bear-hugs. "You guys! Lucius Malfoy was named Minister of Magic! Terrible isn't it?" Hermione said, quite breathlessly, not looking anything but flustered and excited. "Yeah…but you don't look terrible. You look even worse!" said Harry, as Hermione playfully shoved him in his chest, while Ron snorted with laughter. Just then, Mrs. Weasley bustled up to them and said, "Enough of this fooling around. Come on everybody…let's go and get our money!" Hermione promised to wait for them outside Gringotts while they went to get their money. The Weasley's and Harry clambered into two carriages (the transport in Gringotts had been changed) and sped off towards their vaults. When Harry reached his vault he shoved handfuls of it into his bag hurridley. But when they reached the Weasley's vault he was surprised. In the vault, there was a large pile of Galleons, a fairly large pile of Sickels and a heap of knuts. He was surprised, as, when he had come here two years back, Mrs. Weasley had emptied the vault. 

Ron guessed why there was a surprised look on his face and said, "Part of it's from Fred and George's joke shop. Most of it's from Dad's salary though...he's got a huge salary now." "Oh, ok," replied Harry. After another breakneck speed ride, Harry and the Weasley's got out and a goblin bowed them out of them bank. They found Hermione waiting outside. She was plainly in a hurry to go. "Wait a minute Hermione. Ok, let's see…Percy, here's your share, Fred and George, you've got to split the money, Ron, here you go, Ginny, you're coming with me…we'll all meet in Flourish and Blotts after two hours…understand?" said Mrs. Weasley, hurridley splitting up the money and leading Ginny away to buy her things. Everyone split up…Percy to get some books for his job (as usual). Fred and George to get some ingredients for their jokes shop (most probably). 

Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled around Diagon Alley, doing nothing. When they reached the ice-cream shop, Harry treated all three of them to peanut butter and jelly ice-cream. After they ate that, they went to the Apothecary (to buy potion ingredients—bleagh) and to the stationery shop for some new ink pots, quills and parchments. After that, they went to the Quidditch supplies shop and goggled for a long time at the new broomstick, which was even faster than the Firebolt – Phoenix Wings. Meanwhile, Hermione, who did not like Quidditch, walked off (probably to read some book), promising to meet them in Flourish and Blotts in half an hour. During this time, Harry and Ron walked around Diagon Alley, discussing ways to get rid of Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy. They were so intent on talking, that they bumped into someone. It was none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. 

"Looky here, it's potty and the weasel. How're you doing?" Malfoy said, with a mock bow. "Eat dung Malfoy!" said Ron furiously. "Uh, uh, uh! Watch your language Weasley. You're talking to the minister's son!" said Malfoy coolly. "Where's your _father_ Malfoy? Or is he too busy getting a perm for a photocall?" sneered Harry. "That, is none of your business…by the way, where's the mudblood Granger? OR have you broken up with her Potter?" Malfoy said. (By this time Ron was shaking with rage and Harry had to hold him back by his robes). "That is none of your concern and Hermione is just one of my best friends!" Harry half-shouted. "One more word Malfoy, and I'll get you! I don't care if you're some stupid Minister's son!" shouted Ron. People started to stare at the three. "Try me, Weasley…" trailed off Malfoy, whipping out his wand. 

In a rage, Ron pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything, somebody tapped Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy turned around and Ron lowered his wand. "Draco, what're you doing? Come, we have to meet your father," said the pretty, blonde woman, who had tapped Malfoy's shoulder. "Coming Mom," Malfoy said and turned around. Giving Harry and Ron a last look of loathing, he followed his mother. Harry and Ron stared at them in shock. Soon, the crowd started to disperse. Harry and Ron finally regained the use of their limbs and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. "That's his mother? Why would she want to marry a Death Eater?" said Ron, a tad bit too loudly, causing people to stare. "I dunno…maybe she's a Death Eater herself," replied Harry.

They walked on, discussing the subject. Finally, they reached Flourish and Blotts, which was on the other side of Diagon Alley. There, they found Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George waiting for them. "Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, a bit taken aback, as Hermione was hardly ever late. "There she is!" said Harry pointing to where Hermione was running up from. "Hi, everyone, I got a bit absorbed in a book I was reading…" said Hermione, once she had reached them and had regained her breath. After that, the eight of them went into Flourish and Blotts.

 Once they were inside, Harry and Ron pulled Hermione aside and told them about the Malfoy incident. She didn't find it too surprising. "Really? I knew about it long ago of course…what's so surprising about that?" she said, leaving them looking dumbfounded, walking away to buy a book. "What's wrong with her…I never thought she would react this way…" Ron trailed off, staring at her. "Ron, don't worry too much…I mean, it's not all that surprising!" Harry muttered. "Yeah, I guess…c'mon, let's go get our new books…Ancient Runes and Book five of Potions," said Ron, pulling Harry to buy their books. 

                                               ***************

"The Burrow!" Fred shouted as he went through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron after Percy, Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had finished buying their stuff and had gone to the Leaky Cauldron to grab some lunch. They had met the Granger's, who had been explaining how the television worked in the Muggle world to Mr. Weasley. After eating, they had  gathered up their belongings and went to take some floo powder, after they had said goodbye to the Granger's. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" Hermione had shouted when she exited the Leaky Cauldron. Geroge went right after Fred. Harry went next, followed by Ron and last of all, Mrs. Weasley. 

All of them tumbled into the Weasley's kitchen and straightened up, brushing off all the soot from their clothes. "Go on everybody, go and get your trunks ready for tomorrow, we've got to get up very early tomorrow…" said Mrs. Weasley, ushering everyone into the living room. "How're we reaching King's Cross Station, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry curiously, wondering if the Ministry was going to provide cars. "We're going by Flying Transport, Harry," said Mr. Weasley tiredly, all worn out. "Wow! Cool, dad!" said Fred and George simultaneously. "What's --," started Harry, as he was pulled up the stairs by Ron. "I'll explain in my room!" Ron hissed under his breath. 

Harry followed Ron to his room and after Ron shut the door, he asked, "What's Flying Transport, I never heard of them, and why did you pull me away before I could finish my question?" "Flying Transport were banned when You-Know-Who was gone because it's really dangerous…fun too. But they're invisible, nobody from the Dark Side can see them. So, since You-Know-Who came back, the Department of Magical Transport decided to ya know…_unban_ Flying Transport. And secondly, I pulled you away because my father looked very tired…he gets tired easily these days because they're overworking him. I didn't want you pestering my father when I can explain to you…get it?" said Ron. 

"Oh, well, shouldn't we be getting our things ready?" said Harry. "Yeah, I guess. C'mon," replied Ron, lightening up considerably. They started packing their stuff, cracking jokes all the time. When Harry picked up his new dress-robes (dark blue), he said, "Hey, Ron. Why'd we need to buy new dress-robes?" "Oh, yeah…my father said that we're gonna have another ball this year," replied Ron, picking up his dress-robes (dark brown) and folding them up. "Oh no…" moaned Harry, remembering the ball last year. "Oh, yeah!" said Ron, pretending to enjoy Harry's discomfort. They spent the rest of the day fighting, cracking jokes, packing and playing catch on their broomsticks. 

                                                 ********************

The next day, someone shook Harry's shoulder. He opened his eyes groggily and looked up into the face of Ron Weasley. "Wake up Harry…it's dawn and mom told me to wake you up to get ready to go to school,' whispered Ron, not looking sleepy at all. "How come you're not sleepy or anyshing?" mumbled Harry, as he got up slowly from his bed. "I'm used to it 'cause Mom kept waking Fred, Geroge and me early to help her do the housework. Now, come on, there's a lot to do, or at least that's what Mom said," replied Ron looking at Harry straight in the eye. "Coming in a minush," said Harry, as he went off to the bathroom to wash his face and brush hs teeth. When he finished that, he felt much fresher and went back to Ron's room. 

Ron was busy checking everything in his trunk to make sure everything was there. Harry started doing that too. Once they had finished, they went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. There, Harry saw all the Weasley's sitting down and having butter on toast. After eating, there still seemed to be a lot to do. Percy left for work, apparating immediately after eating. Mr. Weasley spent a lot of his time talking to people's heads in the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley ran around in a very fiery mood, looking for spare parchments, quills, socks and other stuff. Harry kept colliding with the others on the stairs. He and Ron had decided to wear muggle clothing and to change into their Hogwart's robes in the train. 

Finally, at half past ten, all of them were ready to go. "What time will those Flying Chariots be here?" asked Harry, who was holding Hedwig's cage with Hedwig inside, when all of them had sunk into chairs in the kitchen. "In ten minutes," mumbled Mr. Weasley, who looked as if he had been stampeded upon. "Dad's day off today. He's staying at home. Mom too," whispered Ron, who was carrying Pig in his cage, in Harry's ear. Harry nodded in reply. Just then there was a loud bang outside in the courtyard. "They're here!…" exclaimed George. "Come on!" shouted Fred, finishing the sentence for George. 

Everyone picked up their trunks quickly and followed Mr and Mrs. Weasley outside. Once Harry had a full view of the Flying Chariot, he gasped. There, in front of him, were the two largest palomino horses (maybe second largest – Madame Maxime had the largest ones but these were large enough) he had ever seen, and there was a chariot behind them which was big enough to carry all the houses on Privet Drive! There was a driver holding onto the reins, who was about seven times as tall as Hagrid! Ron, who was right behind Harry, took one look at the Chariot and started to look bored. 

"How come you're not amazed or anything?" asked Harry, still gaping at the Chariot and the horses. "You haven't seen anything yet, these are the smallest the Ministry has, real cheap too. The biggest ones are real awesome," said Ron, still looking bored. Harry, looked even more amazed at this piece of news and turned around to stare at the Chariot again. It was a magnificent one, laced with gold, silver and purple. The Weasley's, including Ron, had set down their trunks and had walked toward the doorway. Since Ron had not set down Pig, Harry set down his too, carried Hedwig, and was about to follow them, when the Giant driver got down, grunted and started throwing their trunks onto the rooftop as if they were feathers. Harry watched this, until the Giant picked him up and put him down gently behind Ron, who was lining up to go inside. Before Harry could say a word, a flight of moving, golden stairs was descending. 

Seeing this, Mr and Mrs. Weasley moved out if the way to let Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry pass. All this while, Pig and Hedwig had kept very quiet, as if they too were awed by everything. "How come they're not coming?" Harry hissed in Ron's ear. "The giant is taking care of us, so they're not coming, how come you're acting stupid all of a sudden?" answered Ron, acting as if this was all very obvious. Harry snorted and looked up. Fred had started to go up the flight of moving stairs, followed closely by George who had stayed behind because his mother had wanted to talk to him. Ginny went next after being kissed by Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Ron went after her, kissing his Mom and Dad. 

When Harry was about to step on the moving stairs, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry to one side and said, "Harry, please be careful this year. Do NOT go outside Hogwarts often with You-Know-Who on the loose and Lucius Malfoy as Minister. He can do anything he wants to do to harm you. Don't give him the chance ok?" asked Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright, don't worry about me…I'll be ok…" muttered Harry. "Ok then, have a safe trip Harry…" said Mr. Weasley. "…and do be careful!" Mrs. Weasley half-shouted. Harry turned around and stepped onto the moving stairs. He turned around and waved to the two Weasley's until he reached the inside of the Chariot. As he stepped off, he turned to see that this room was completely bare and that the Weasley's were not there. 

He went through the only door leading into another large room. Harry, upon seeing the room, involuntarily gasped. The room was splendidly furnished; plush feather beds, expensive soft carpets, large windows, from which he could see when they were in the air and what seemed to Harry as all the other furnishings a five-star hotel room would have! Ron was sitting in an armchair reading a book about the Wimbourne Wasps. Harry looked at him and saw that he merely looked bored. Then, he remembered what Ron had said outside.

Just then, Ron spotted him and looked up. "Why's your mouth open? Fly entered it?" Ron asked sardonically. Harry laughed and asked, "We're sharing this room right? What about Fred, George and Ginny?"  "Fred 'n' Geroge're sharing a room and Gin is, lucky pig, by herself. The restaurant is just outside that door," said Ron, pointing to a door. That was when Harry noticed about twenty doors leading out of their room. "You wanna explore?" asked Harry eagerly. "Sure…I don't know what rooms are in here. Anyways…we only have about half an hour to explore. C'mon," said Ron, getting up from his armchair and beckoning to Harry.

"Let's start there," said Harry, pointing to the first door. "Okie doke," Ron said, leading the way. When Ron pushed open the door and entered, both of them (even Ron to Harry's immense surprise) stared open-mouthed at the sight before them. It was a Quidditch pitch! Harry and Ron stared all around them, open-mouthed. There was a counter on the side of the pitch where a pretty witch was sitting and reading a book. The sign on top said, "Quidditch Supplies (for renting only)." "Want to try it out?" asked Ron excitedly. "Yeah sure," replied Harry. Both of them rushed up to the counter and banged the table there to attract the witch's attention. 

"Yes?" asked the witch rather grumpily. "Can we please rent two Quidditch brooms and the four balls needed?" said Ron. "Which type of broom you want?" asked the witch looking rather bored as if this happened every minute of the day. "What type do you have?" said Harry through gritted teeth. Even Ron looked irritated. "We have Nimbus Two Thousand, Nimbus Two Thousand and One, The Firebolt and The Phoenix Wings," mumbled the witch. Harry and Ron looked at each other and both of them blurted out, "Phoenix Wings" together.  The witch said, "Sign here," pushing a big leather-clad book towards them. 

While they were filling it up, she started pulling all that they needed out of the air. "Don't need to worry about the four balls. They'll come back here on their own after you leave," muttered the witch when they had finished filling up the book. She handed them the two brooms and the four balls, which was in a wooden box. "C'mon Ron," said Harry. Ron did not need to be told twice. 

They walked towards a door which was labeled, "Changing Rooms (equipped with robes of your choice)" on top. They entered and put down their stuff. "Boy! Was that woman grumpy. C'mon, let's hurry up…we've only got twenty-five minutes left!" said Ron hurriedly. "Yeah ok…" trailed off Harry, as they entered a large room, equipped with all types of robes of every colour and shower rooms. They thought of a colour in their head and as if they could read their minds, that colour robes just drifted to them! 

Finally, Harry decided on a blend of Green and Blue and Ron, on a blend of yellow and orange. They left the changing rooms, picked up the brooms, let the balls, except for the bludgers, go and mounted their brooms. They spent fifteen glorious minutes playing Quidditch, Ron as the Chaser and Keeper and Harry as the Seeker. Just then, a portly wizard came running into the Quidditch pitch. "Harry! Ronald! Get down here!" he shouted, his voice magnified. 

Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks and dismounted from their brooms near the wizard. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic. We have reached King's Cross Station. Come now!" said the wizard, turning around abruptly and leading the way out of the room. Harry and Ron, looking disappointed, dropped their brooms and followed. The wizard led them to their room (actually where they were supposed to sleep) and said, "Wait here please…"  The wizard left the room. "Boy! Was that grandpa grouchy!" exclaimed Harry, as soon as he was sure the wizard was out of earshot. "Yeah, he acted like he was under an Imperius curse or something!" said Ron, not knowing that he had actually hit a jackpot. 

Afterwards, when the wizard came back, he beckoned Harry and Ron to follow him. Harry and Ron went out of the room and found that they had entered the room, which contained their shoes. There, they found Fred, George and Ginny waiting for them. When Ginny saw Harry, she blushed scarlet and accidently tripped and fell down. 

Pretending he had not noticed this, Harry turned to Fred and George and said, "What're we doing here?" "Wear our shoes…" said Fred. "…And get off the chariot in Kings Cross Station duh!" said George, finishing of the sentence for Fred. Harry looked around the room for the wizard but he had disappeared! The next moment, they saw the flight of moving stairs again, only thing that this time, it was moving downwards into a deserted lane (it looked like a deserted lane). "Ladies first," said Fred and George, indicating that Ginny should go first. 

Ginny picked up her trunk and stepped onto the moving stairs (not different from an escalator), quickly moving out of sight. Fred went next, followed closely by George, who was busy tripping Fred and putting twnety-four hours dungbombs inside Fred's trunk (so that Fred's trunk would smell twenty-four hours later). Ron went next, followed by Harry, who was busy talking to Ron about the Phoenix Wings they had practiced on in the Quidditch field. Once all of them had clambered of the Flying Chariot, the flight of moving steps disappeared and the Flying Chariot flew up again into the sky. 

After it flew away, George went up to the wall and told the others, "See, to get into Kings Cross Station, you gotta tap the wall five times with your wand on this brick and step through the wall. Got it?" indicating a brick on the wall. Once everyone nodded, Fred said, "Ok then, Harry, Ron and Ginny, you'll go first." The three walked up to the wall, tapped their wand five times on the same brick George had indicated and stepped through the wall, trunks and all. Harry let out a gasp of surprise, when the next moment, he had stepped right into Kings Cross Station, which was as usual milling with people. 

"Come on Harry! Fred and George are going to be coming any minute and they'll bang into you if you don't move!" said Ron, frantically waving his hands in front of Harry's face. Ron and Ginny had moved away from the wall, with their trunks without Harry noticing. Harry moved towards them at once, staring at the brick wall he had just come through. Suddenly, it (kind of) rippled a little and out stepped Fred and George. As soon as they had all come together, Harry and Ron led the way to the barrier, which was between Platforms Nine and Ten. 

"Ok, Ginny, you go first," muttered Ron. Ginny ran forward very fast and disappeared into thin air. Next, Fred and George went. After they too disappeared into thin air, Harry and Ron followed. In they went and found themselves in Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There, they found Fred and George talking to Lee Jordan and a couple of their friends and Ginny chattering away with her friends. "C'mon, let's go find a carriage and Hermione," muttered Harry. Ron nodded and both of them went to the last carriage, which was normally empty. This time it was occupied, but by Hermione and blonde, blue-eyed, pretty girl that they did not recognise. Both of them were talking very eagerly, as if they had been friends for life.

"Oh, hi Harry, hi Ron. How're you guys?" asked Hermione spotting Harry and Ron climbing into the carriage. The girl peered around interestedly. "Harry Potter?" she said good-naturedly. "This is Vicky," Hermione said, noticing Ron staring at the girl. "Hi, I'm an exchange student from Salem's Witches' Institution. I come from America. I just met Hermione because she came into the same carriage as mine. I'm quite mischevious to tell you the truth…" trailed off Vicky. "Hi, I'm Ron, and this is Harry. You'll fit in quite well with us I can tell you…" Ron said stutteringly, almost nervously. "Sit down, guys," said Hermione. 

Harry and Ron sat on the bench across from Vicky and Hermione. Suddenly, the whistle blew and the train started moving. "So, Vicky, how did you get to school when you were in Salems' Witches' Institutuion?" asked Harry. "Well, we used to ride broomsticks, Firebolts. So, I can ride quite well…" said Vicky, describing the route to her school. "Are you muggle-born, half-blood or pure-blood?" interuptted a familiar drawling voice coming from the doorway. It was Draco Malfoy, flanked as usual by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "I'm half-blood, why do you ask?" asked Vicky. 

"Ahh…this is the trouble-maker of the school, Draco Malfoy. He's in Slytherin," said Hermione loudly. A pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks. "Shut it, Mudblood," he snapped and exited through the doorway. As soon as he went out, Vicky whispered in Hermione's ear, "He's quite cute don't you think?" "No! I hate him, the number of times he's insulted me, Harry and Ron!" whispered Hermione. "What're you two talking about?"  asked Ron curiously. "It's a gal thing," said Vicky, causing Hermione to giggle. "What's a _gal _?" asked Ron again. "Gal is a slang for girl," explained Hermione this time, causing Vicky to burst into a fit of giggles. 

Choosing to ignore this, Harry said, "So you're quite good in Quidditch?" "Yeah, in fact, I was the Chaser in the Quidditch team in my school. What about you? I know Hermione's hopeless at Quidditch…" asked Vicky, exchanging looks with Hermione, and at the same time addressing the question to Ron and Harry. "Harry became the Seeker of the Gryffindor Team when he was in the first year, I'm not in the Quidditch team at all," said Ron, gazing intently at Vicky again. "Yeah, so anyway, what house do you hope to be in?" asked Harry. "Ummm….so far, Gryffindor sounds the best, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would be okay, but I definitely do NOT want to be in Slytherin," said Vicky, nodding her head in a sarcastic way that caused everyone in the carriage to laugh. 

When the laughter subsided, Hermione asked (not surprisingly), "What subjects are you good in?" "In Salem, I was quite good in Transfigaration and Care of Magical Creatures. What about you guys?" asked Vicky. They started telling Vicky about all the subjects and the teachers until the train finally started slowing down at the familiar Hogsmeade Station. Finally, it came to a stand still. "C'mon Vicky, we get down here," Hermione said, as she Harry and Ron got up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no.5 part 2

(A/N: This is a much, much shorter…mind block….my second fic…read the 1st part first. Btw folks, Romance's gonna come up…I still don't have a good title… anwyays…Vicky, Hermione, Harry and Ron get down and….)

The four of them got off the train and made their way towards the horseless carriages. Hagrid was, as usual, shouting, "Firs' years over 'ere!" When he saw them, he waved and they waved back. "Who's that giant?" asked Vicky, still staring at Hagrid while sitting in the carriage. "He's Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. We'll introduce you guys later. He's very friendly," said Ron. The four of them sank back contentedly into the soft, plush seats, as their carriage went past Hogwarts' gates and stopped. 

The door magically opened. Vicky stared open-mouthed until the other three (who had already gotten off) had to pull her out. "What's the matter with you?" asked Hermione, in a purposely patronising voice. "This is all VERY new to me," answered Vicky. They made their way into the Entrance Hall and entered the doors of the Dining Hall. Vicky's eyes widened, as she took in the large banners hanging above the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slythern's tables. Noticing this, Harry said, "What's so _amazing _this time, eh? Never seen such _large banners _before?" Ignoring his tone, Vicky asked, "What do they have banners for anyway?" "You mean you don't have houses to sort students in Salem?" Ron asked in a disbelieving voice, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Nah, we don't. What're the houses anyway?" asked Vicky casually. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," rattled off Hermione. 

Vicky opened her mouth to say something, but she was interuptted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Who's the new chick eh?" asked Seamus peering interestedly at Vicky. "Vicky, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan. Dean and Seamus, Vicky Summers," said Hermione, as Vicky blushed scarlet. "Nice ta meet you, Vicky," said Dean, going and sitting down with Seamus. Just then, Professor Mcgonagoll walked in to the Dining Hall, carrying a tattered hat and a stool. Following closely behind was a long line of first years, looking all around them nervously. One girl looked like she was close to tears, or so it seemed to Harry. Professor Mcgonagoll set the stool down, put the sorting hat on top of it and stepped to one side. Everyone stared at the hat, including the first years. It started to sing.

(A/N: I absolutely CANNOT make up songs for the world…im skipping that part…so sue me!!!)

Once it had finished, everyone clapped and Professor Mcgonagoll unrolled a large sheet of parchment and said, "When I call out your name, please come forward, sit on the stool and slip on the hat. Anderson, Lucy!" As a girl with black hair in braids stepped out of the line, Harry thought back to the time when he was a first year, nervous about performing magic in front of everyone. As the line dawdled along slowly, Ron, who was (as usual) hungry, massaged his stomach and muttered, "Hurry up already!" 

Finally, the whole long line of First Years were sorted. "Will, our new exchange student, Vicky Summers, please come here to be sorted," said Professor Mcgonagoll, looking up from the scroll of parchment. Vicky, who had turned pale, looked at the three of them nervously as she got up. Ron gave her an encouraging look, as Harry and Hermione patted her on the back. Vicky walked slowly to the sorting hat, as many people turned their heads to look ather. Many were boys, they gaped at her openly. Ignoring them, Vicky went up to the sorting hat, put it on and sat down. After what seemed like eternity, the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"


	3. Chapter 3

# Harry Potter no5-part 3

**(A/N: Happy??? I've finally changed the font…anyways…plz r&r. I'm at the part where Vicky gets sorted into Slytherin.)**

** **

**Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in shock, as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers, with the boys clapping exceptionally loudly. Vicky took off the hat, and gazing at the three of them unhappilly, got up slowly and made her way to the Slytherin table. Ron was in shock. He opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. Hermione glanced around at him concernedly. "You feeling alright, Ron?" asked Harry, distracting Ron, who was now staring at Vicky. "Uh…nothing," said Ron, looking away. Harry saw that he had a disgusted look on his face before turning around to face them. "That was a shock wasn't it?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, at least now we know that we shouldn't be too friendly with Vicky," replied Ron. An indignant look came over Hermione's face. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Well, as usual, I have two words to say to you, which are 'Tuck In'," he said loudly before sitting down. Ron turned to the table with a look of ecstasy on his face as golden plates, goblets of pumpkin juice and trays of food appeared on the table. Harry and Ron were soon tucking in. Hermione, Harry noticed was picking at her food. "Whash the ma''er 'Ermione?" said Ron with great difficulty (he was in the middle of swallowing an enormous chicken drumstick). "Slave labour," murmured Hermione, glaring at Ron. "OH…" said Ron, obviously not wanting to get involved in that topic again. "Hey, look at the Teacher's table…who's gonna be our Defence against Dark Arts Teacher, eh?" said Harry. He saw Professor Mcgonagoll talking to Professor Dumbledore, looking her prim usual self. Greasy-haired Professor Snape was staring mutinously ahead of him. Seeing this, Ron immediately turned and pretended to try and find out what he was staring at. "Very funny, Ron," said Hermione, sarcastically, giving Ron a look. Harry ignored them and looked at the Teacher's Table again. He saw Professor Sinistra talking enthusiastically to Hagrid. Seeing who was sitting next to Professor Sinistra, Harry nudged Ron and Hermione (who had started bickering) and muttered, "Who's that, over there?"Both of them turned and Ron started and said hoarsely, "How can a teacher be so beautiful?" **

** **

**For, indeed, the teacher was unexplainably beautiful. She had an oval-shaped face, blonde hair and turqoiuse-blue eyes. She was wearing robes of a deep blue and was talking to Professor Sprout. "She is rather pretty…she must be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher then," said Hermione in a hushed voice. After some time of staring, they turned away and started talking to the others and Sir Nicholas De-Mimsy Porpington (Gryffindor Ghost). In a suprisingly short time, all the plates were cleared. All too soon (or so it seemed to Harry), the goblets and golden plates disappeared, together with the leftover food and stains on the tablecloths. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome everybody, to another fabulous year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements. Firstly, we have a new addition to the teaching staff, our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Zeecrow!" he said. A round of applause (especially boys) echoed the hall, as Professor Zeecrow stood up. As she sat down Dumbledore started speaking again.**

** **

**"Secondly, I am very happy to inform you that Quidditch Matches are on again. Except that this time, after the winning of the Quidditch Cup, the best players from each house will be selected based on their playing, regardless whether they came in last or not. Three other students from the winning Quidditch Team will also be chosen. These students will then compete against Beauxbaton's Quidditch Team. I am sure you know Beauxbatons Wizarding School. For those who don't, its name suggests that it is a Wizarding School. This is a great honour for the people who are chosen. However, I do not, I repeat, I do not want anyone to fell jealous of people who have been chosen and resort to desperate measures to take their place," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, pausing. He looked around the hall once. Then he continued.**

** **

**"Thirdly, I am reminded by Mr. Argus Filch to remind you not to use magic in the corridors," Dumbledore said in a lighter tone. Muffled laughter came from the Weasley twins. "Fourthly, I have a few more words to say to you, Have a Good Night," Professor Dumbledore finished, sitting down and engaging himself in a talk with Professor McGonagoll. **

** **

**Everyone got up and moved towards the two Great Oak Doors. Suddenly, they burst open and a man, probably in his late fifties, came rushing in. He ran up to Dumbledore and started to whisper to him. People started to stare, as Professor Snape took charge of the situation. "Come on! Get moving you lot. Potter, Weasley, Granger, I believe you're holding up people…let's see, ten points from Gryffindor," Snape paused to say in a silky voice before going up front to ask people to proceed. "What's the matter with HIM?! Like, there isn't anyone behind us!" Harry muttered through clenched teeth. Ron nodded, glaring at Snape's retreating back. "Forget it, you two…" trailed off Hermione, as they caught sight of Draco Malfoy. He was talking to somebody who they could not see until Crabbe moved. Ron gasped. It was Vicky! Hermione took one look at them and said, "Vicky told me in the train that she thought that Malfoy was cute. Plus, Malfoy DID go out when we asked him to. Maybe they like each other!" she declared. Ron stared at her for a long time. "You're mad!" he finally said. "Malfoy does NOT have any feelings anyway…" They spent the rest of the time squabbling until they reached the Painting of the Fat Lady. "What's the password, Hermione? You should know, you're a prefect," said Ron. "It's 'Thingamajig'," she said. The portrait opened and the three of them clambered in, only to be ambushed by Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy and another small boy, who Harry presumed was Colin's brother. They started fawning all over him. Harry finally had enough when Ron started to snigger and Hermione plainly started to hold back giggles. **

** **

**"Look, Colin…I gotta go and sleep…and NO MORE signed autographs!" he said, pushing his way through with Ron and Hermione, who were still trying not to laugh. He glared at them until they finally emerged with their faces straight. "Well…see you in the morning guys, G'night," said Hermione, going up the staircase to her dormitory. They turned and went up the stairs, heading towards their dormitory. They pushed open the door labelled 'Fifth Years', and went inside to find Dean, Seamus and Neville unpacking and getting ready for bed. Ron and Harry dumped their trunks next to their beds and changed into their pyjamas. "G'night Ron," said Harry plopping down on his bed. A muffled sound came as an answer from Ron's bed. Harry took that as an answer and lay down. Just then, all the tiredness started to kick in. He went off to sleep.**

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Harry was walking in the Forbidden Forest. He brushed his hair out of his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. Just then, he reached a big clearing. He saw a group of huddled figures listening to someone talking. He could not hear what they were saying and he edged closer and closer to hear. Suddenly, one big figure moved and he saw—**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Harry awoke to someone shaking his shoulder like crazy. He gave a groan and looked up into the bemused eyes of Ron. "Ron! You just interrupted my dream! I was gonna see who was speaking!" he exclaimed. "What's that? I only woke you up 'cause it's almost breakfast now," Ron replied, getting distracted from what Harry was talking about at once. "Oh, well thanks," said Harry as he got up grudgingly and went to get ready. **

** **

**Ron accompanied him to the Great Hall. Harry pointed to the Slytherin table and said, "Look at Malfoy and Vicky. I think love's in the air for them…" "Yeah, right…Harry, sometimes I think you should stay away from Hermione…you're turning out just like her," Ron said back to him. There was silence for sometime. They reached the Gryffindor table and sat down because they could not see Hermione anywhere. "So, how's Cho?" asked Ron, breaking the silence as they started munching on their breakfast. "I dunno…," Harry replied, looking over to where Cho was, laughing with her friends. "You like her, don't you Harry?" asked Ron quietly. "Yep, I do…but I dunno whether I should ask her out…" Harry trailed off. Ron opened his mouth to answer but was interuptted by Professor Mcgonagoll. "Potter, Weasley, come with me," she said. Harry and Ron cast each other a questioning look and got up to follow her. Just then, the man they had seen bursting into the Great Hall yesterday rushed into the room. "Fletcher, what are you doing here?" asked Professor Mcgonagoll as he came running up to her. "Can't talk, urgent, got to see Professor Dumbledore right now…" the wizard trailed off looking wildly around. "But didn't you hear? Dumbledore does not want to talk to anyone right now…not with – him on the loose," said Professor Mcgonagoll casting a half look at Harry and Ron. The wizard made as if he did not hear her and kept looking all around the Great Hall. "Very well…Potter, Weasley, there is no need for you to come now…" said Professor Mcgonagoll leading the wizard away, leaving Harry and Ron looking at each other, dumbstruck.**

** **

**(A/N: I know what you're thinking…what a STUPID cliffhanger…yea I know…im not that good anyway…anyways…plz r & r…I appreciate it……….btw part 4 coming up folks!)**


	4. Chapter 4

# Harry Potter no.5 part four

(A/N: thanx for the reviews folks…sorry it's a bit late, cuz im kinda busy these days, if u live in Singapore you should know that anyways enjoy…btw, im at the part where McGonagoll leaves Harry and Ron in the great hall and they are dumbstruck…very bad english, I know…)

Just then, Hermione burst in. She spotted Harry and Ron standing as they had been electrocuted and went up to them. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" she asked, half-shouting. Slowly, Ron and Harry came out of their trances. "Wh-" asked Ron. "What did you say Herm?" asked Harry. "I said, wait a sec, come here and sit don first," Hermione said, leading them to the Gryffindor table. 

Suddenly, there was the loud booming voice of Voldemort echoing throughout the Great Hall. "All students, all students, please make haste and proceed to your houses, immediately!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed. At once, there was a rush of whispering as everyone stood up. Ron looked worriedly at Harry and Hermione. "What could have happened, what d'you think?" he asked. "I dunno…" trailed off Harry, watching Cho, who was just exiting the hall. "Maybe You-Know-Who's come back!" said Hermione loudly, causing many people to gasp and glare at her. "Keep your voice down, Herm!" said Ron fiercely, he was one of the wizards who were absolutely thought that Voldemort was horribly terribly horrible. Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Herm, you might have a point," he said casually, portraying less scaredness than what he felt inside. 

Soon, everyone had reached their houses. All the Gryffindors were gathered in the common room. Everyone was whispering to each other and it sounded as if several birds had just flown in. Suddenly, they heard a distant cry, which sounded suspiciously like Professor McGonagoll's voice. The next moment, a battered and bloody Professor Dumbledore had apparated into the Gryffindor Common room. "All of you, up to your dormitories, now! Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you'd better stay here," Dumbledore shouted, as all the Gryffindors left the common room. 

"What's going on Professor?" asked Hermione cautiously. "Voldemort has broken into the school, Miss Granger. You three will have to help fight him off. He has come alone," said Professor Dumbledore calmly, as if he was explaining a question to Hermione. Ron let out a gasp. Ignoring this, Professor Dumbledore went on. "Have you three got your wands? Good. I'll try to stall him, he's very powerful now, if I tell you to flee from here, just go! Do you hear me, you three? Don't try to be heroes and a heroine, understand?" He paused as all three of them nodded. "Harry, summon your broomstick here. I have another one, Mr Weasley, take it please," said Dumbledore hurridley. "Right Professor" said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement and whipped out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" he shouted. As the firebolt entered through the window of the common room, the portrait door burst open. Chunks of wall flew here and there. Harry, Ron and Hermione covered their eyes because of the dust. As it cleared, they saw Voldemort.

Hermione was looking as though she was petrified, while Ron looked nothing less than shell-shocked. For Harry, this was nothing new. Voldemort looked worse than last year; cold, malicious red slits for eyes, a pale white face that looked like mist and a tall, slim frame. He looked at the sight before him (a bloody dumbledore and three kids) and let out a long, evil, shrill laugh. "You think you can defeat me? The greatest wizard of all time? Not a chance!" he said, speaking in that same soft voice he used on Harry last year. Harry felt Hermione shiver next to him. Then turning to Harry, Voldemort stared at him. "Harry Potter…so we meet again, I am not going to make the same mistake this time, but first I finish of this imbecile, Dumbledore!" Voldemort breathed, shouting the last part out. He turned to face Dumbledore. Harry threw Dumbledore his wand and shouted, "Use this!" Dumbledore gave him a quick nod and faced Voldemort again. Voldemort was ready, he sent a curse on Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore blocked it nimbly. Then both of them shouted a curse at the same time. Again, Harry experienced what had happened to him during the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. 

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore were lifted into the air. Over the noise, Harry could hear Voldemort shouting in fury, "NOT AGAIN!" Then he felt Hermione tugging on his robes. "What!" he turned to her and shouted. "Look at Dumbledore!" she mouthed pointing towards Professor Dumbledore. Harry turned around to look at Dumbledore. (Ron was still frozen) Professor Dumbledore was shouting, "Harry! Listen Carefully! I will break the connection soon and I will toss you your wand. Take it and flee from Hogwarts with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. Go and hide in the Muggle World, do you understand?" "NO arguing!" he shouted again, seeing Harry open his mouth indignantly. Hermione shook Ron hard and told him what they had to do. When he heard this, Ron went the colour of a sheet of paper, but he nodded mutely.

The three looked at Dumbledore, bracing themselves to fly out on the broom. Ron clambered on the Nimbus Two Thousand and One Professor Dumbledore had given him, while Harry clambered upon his Fiebolt with Hermione clinging on to him from behind. Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore screwed up his face and broke the connection. He threw the wand to Harry. "Hurry!" he mouthed. Harry took this as his cue and flew out the open window with Ron following closely behind. They flew a little way off and stopped, hovering above the Forbidden Forest. They looked back at Hogwarts. "What d'you think'll happen?" asked Ron weakly. He got his answer for that soon. They heard Voldemort's roar of fury and a bang echoed from the common room of Gryffindor. Evidently, Voldemort had killed Dumbledore and had disapparated. 

"Forget I asked that," said Ron, staring at the castle with a mixture of hatred (for Voldemort) and sadness as he saw Dumbledore being destroyed. Even Hermione was dumbstruck. For a few moments, a tense silence hung in the air. Finally, Harry broke the silence. "Well, guess we'd better land…" said Harry gruffly. "Yeah…" said a subdued Ron. Both of them headed the broomsticks down towards the ground. When they landed, all of them got off the brooms and sat down in a nearby clearing. After some time, Hermione said, "I wonder if anyone else escaped…" No sooner than when she had said that, there came a loud 'oomphing' noise from behind a few trees. The three of them jumped up and made their way cautiously towards the noise. Something was moving behind a bush. Hermione bravely went forward and parted the bushes. She screamed. Ron and Harry hurried towards her and looked at the figure. They gasped in surprise, as the person was…

(A/N: HAHA…I should say that is a better cliffhanger…nvm folks, part 5 coming up soon. Make wild guesses, I don't mind, anyways its not that difficult to guess who 'the person' is, r&r folks!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no5-part 5

Harry Potter no5-part 5

(A/N: yo folks! This is the fifth part of the series and I still haven't got a title. Gimme a suggestion!!!!!!! In this part the person Harry, Ron and Hermione see will be revealed…am I talking weird? Anyways..plz r&r as usual. In this part Vicky doesn't come in the story…she'll cum later…)

…Draco Malfoy! His hair was all messed up and his robes were torn. He was also bleeding. The three looked down at him in shock, while he looked up at them defiantly. "What's the matter, Potter, Weasley, Granger? Haven't seen a normal boy before?" Malfoy said, sneeringly, despite the pitiful state he was in. Hermione, whose face was almost relaxed into pity, hardened her features once more. 

All three of them glared at him. "What're you doing here, Malfoy?" said Ron, spitting out the word 'Malfoy' with obvious disgust. "Just like you isn't it? Running away from school without doing anything?" continued Ron, leering at Malfoy. "If you don't mind, maybe you could move to let me get up…" spat Malfoy. "The trio moved backwards slowly, leaving Malfoy to struggle by himself out of the bush.

Finally, Malfoy managed to free himself from the bush and stepped out, bleeding and thorns stuck all over. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still looking at Malfoy warily. Harry whispered something to Ron who whispered something to Hermione. Hermione listened to Ron and straightened up. "Stay here," she said to the pale-faced Malfoy and she moved away with the others to talk.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Ron anxiously once they were out of earshot of Malfoy. "We can't have _him _tagging along with us!" "I dunno, what d'you reckon Herm?" said Harry. "Well…maybe we should take him along with us…who knows? He might be useful," Hermione said thoughtfully as Ron pretended to puke. "It'd be totally inhuman to leave him here!" she continued, glaring at Ron. Harry nodded after some time. Then both of them looked over at Ron who looked back defiantly. Finally, he conceded. "OK, he can come, but he's gotta promise to be polite to us…Herm can you ask him for a temporary truce?" he said in a defeated voice. Hermione looked at them, outraged. They looked back at her pleadingly. "Fine, but you guys owe me one," she said waggling her finger in front of their faces. Then the three went back to facing Malfoy. "Done yet?" Malfoy said. "Or does the famous trio need some more time," he said sarcastically. "Shut up Malfoy. We've decided to let you come along…" started Hermione, only to be interrupted by Ron who was saying, "I can't believe I'm doing this," over and over again. She gave him one of her famous looks and when he fell silent, she continued. "So, we've decided to make a temporary truce with you…that is, no name-calling and rude stuff…" she said. Then she put out her hand and forced Harry and particularly Ron to do the same. Malfoy seemed to be thinking it over. Finally he said, "Fine, but this is only temporary," shaking each of their hands in turn. 

Then the four of them, with Malfoy lagging a bit behind, returned to the previous clearing to have a conference about what to do. They sat down in one corner and Ron made it evident that he was trying to not sit near Malfoy. After some silence, "So, what d'you suppose we do?" said Ron finally breaking the silence. "Maybe, we could light a fire first, get some nuts and berries or something and then grab some sleep," suggested Hermione. "Sounds logical…" muttered Harry to no one in particular. Malfoy nodded too. 

They sat there just staring at each other when Hermione practically shouted, "So, what're we waiting for?!" That got them. Harry, Ron and Malfoy got to their feet at once. "OK…Harry, you'll come with me to get the food. Ron, you and Malfoy get some wood to use for a fire…" said Hermione. Ron heard this and made a sound of outrage. He glared at Hermione. "Look Ron…I have no patience for this babyish nonsense…you just declared a truce with him now!" said Hermione furiously, gesturing to Malfoy. "Just…just go with him…it's not like he's gonna EAT you or something…" she continued, staring frustratedly at him. "Fine…whatever…c'mon Malfoy…" Ron muttered, evidently amazed at how Hermione had shouted at him. 

*******************

Harry and Hermione had already left. Ron looked at Malfoy and said, "So…got any ideas?" "Dunno…let's go that way…" said Malfoy, pointing to a path that led out of the clearing. "Yea…ok," Ron muttered feeling awkward as Malfoy led the way into the pathway. They walked side by side for some time. Then, suddenly Malfoy broke the silence. "Weasley, how come you hate us great Malfoys so much. Are we really that revolting?" Ron gawked at him. Then he sensed that Malfoy was waiting for an answer.

"I dunno…I guess it just runs in the family…"he said quietly. There was silence. Ron assumed Malfoy was thinking over what he had said. Then, as suddenly as before Malfoy said, "Ron, can we be friends? I mean, I have no friends at Hogwarts and if I had asked Harry, he would have laughed at me. Hermione would have just…I don't know, I guess 'cause she's a girl? So…?" he prompted, looking at Ron anxiously. Ron stared dumbstruck at Malfoy. Just a few seconds earlier, this pale boy, who claimed to be Draco Malfoy, had just called him, Harry and HERMINOE by their first names! And now this boy, whose father hated their families and them, was asking him to be friends with him. Wordlessly, he reached out and touched Malfoy's head as if checking for temperature. And he couldn't believe his ears, for Malfoy actually laughed in a sardonic way! "I dunno…maybe we could, but whadda you mean 'you have no friends at Hogwarts? What about the Slytherins? Crabbe? Goyle? Hello?" Ron shouted waving his hands in front of Malfoy's face. 

"Well...they're not REAL friends. They just tag around a lot like irritating stupid gorillas who can't make one interesting conversation at all!" Malfoy said as if it were obvious. Ron stared at him and chuckled. It was infectious. In no time, both of them were cracking up. 

**************************

"Why'd you pair Malfoy up with Ron?" asked Harry, breaking the silence. "Why? You want to go with him?" asked Hermione. "No, but just asking..." replied Harry. "Well...'cause I wanted to talk with you. Something important...I mean it could change all our lives, including Malfoy's,"Hermione said quietly. "How?" Harry asked, his impatientness showing in his voice. (A.N.Is there such a word as impatientness?)"Ummm...I read a book about the four founders of Hogwarts. There were many true predictions about the founders. And...one of them said that...well the main gist was that there would be four descendants in the year that we were born and that they became intimate friends. It also said that each heir will have special talents; stuff like being talented in divination and having special powers such as being able to cast spells without any potions or wands or stuff like that. Ummm...it stated that...."here, Hermione hesitated. "What?"asked Harry, intrigued. "Ummm...that another fifth person will bear the sign of being the Heir of Gryffindor and that two of the real heirs will have potential to be the heir of two founders, namely Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. And, that the fifth person and the real heir will have to battle to determine who will be the eventual heir. The two heirs who have the potential to be heirs of two founders will soon go through the ultimate test to determine who will be which one; that is after the battle," Hermione said, drawing a huge breath at the end of her speech.

"So how's that gonna affect us?" Harry asked curiously. "We-ell...it's possible that we could be the four heirs; me, you, Ron and Malfoy!" excalimed Hermione excitedly. "That's a brilliant theory, Hermione, but there's just one flaw...we aren't intimate friends...Malfoy's the odd one out!" Harry said heatedly, waving his hands about. "OH...I forgot to tell you something. The prophecy also stated that one of the heirs will be a stranger to the group at first but will slowly make friends one by one; first with the Heir of Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and finally, the hardest person to make friends with for the odd one out will be with the Heir of Gryffindor. It said that this will be achieved when the odd one saves the heir of Gryffindor from the clutches of death," said Hermione. "That fits in, doesn't it?" "Yeah..."Harry said slowly. "Who'd you think is who? And who's the imposter?" "Well...I was thinking that you were the Heir of Gryffindor, I'm Ravenclaw, Ron's Hufflepuff and Malfoy's Slytherin. The imposter...we-ell I think it's Vicky. The book said that the imposter would have just met the four heirs recently and would meet them again in a short while," replied Hermione. 

Harry chuckled. "Herm...do you really think that RON would make friends with MALFOY first? Get off it!" "Anything could happen...and it's just a theory. For all you know, it could be true for you...you know 'cause you're a parselmouth and you've escaped Voldemort a few times..." said Hermione. "I guess so...hey! We haven't gotten one piece of food yet! C'mon,"Harry said, realizing for the first time that they were just standing there, talking and not making any progress at all.

********************** 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter no.5- Chapter 6 

(I hope the last chapter wasn't that boring and unbelievable...please read and review...thanx...and btw read my profile thingy too coz' I got another author name and all the details are there...thanx!)

Meanwhile, Ron and Draco were busy whiling away the time by telling jokes and talking about Hogwarts; or what was Hogwarts. Right then, Draco had just finished telling a joke. Ron laughed and checked his watch. "Oh my --! We've been doing nothing for like two hours! And we're supposed to be collecting firewood. Bet the others've reached the clearing with the food already..." said Ron. "So? I'd love to make Potter wait some more...c'mon, sit down," said Draco, pretending to shove some leaves aside to make space for Ron. "Urghh...Malfoy, get up, NOW," Ron said, trying to hold back laughter. 

"Why? Scared to sit down? Don't worry; I've made sure that there are many spiders at this spot. Don't you just love the company of spiders?" Draco said in a bittersweet tone. "Don't talk like that...it makes me want to puke. Anyway, get up. If you don't I'm going..." Ron said turning his back on Draco. "Wha—Wait up! I don't fancy being lost in this forest," said Draco, shuddering at the same time. "Hehe..." Ron said. "By the way, Weasley, I would appreciate it if you did not tell Granger and Weasley about this new-found 'ahem' friendship...you won't, will you?" asked Draco. "Yeah...yeah...whatever. Pick up some twigs here and there," replied Ron, fully intending to tell Harry and Hermione about 'this new-found ahem friendship'. 

They walked some more and rested. Then they started walking again. "What is this nonsense? We've been walking here for like 2 hours!" Ron said, looking at his watch incredulously and looking flustered at the same time. "We didn't even walk that long when we came out of the clearing!" "Weasley, have you ever heard of the word,'lost'?" Draco answered, looking completely calm. "I should've known you were no help Malfoy..." Ron said looking in all directions. "Wha—you mean you didn't know?" Malfoy said sarcastically. "Quit it and come help!" Ron said frantically. "OK, OK..." coming," said Malfoy in a resigned tone. 

Ron heard it and turned around incredulously. "Here we are, in the Forbidden Forest, lost and you can stay so calm?" Draco opened his mouth. "Forget it...look here, you gonna help or not?" Ron said. "Yeah...whatever..." Draco said. "Good," Ron replied, pulling Draco along. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours. "Stop Weasley...we aren't getting anywhere. You just have to face it...we are lost," Draco said, stopping and forcing Ron to stop too. 

"Why are you such a pessimist Malfoy?" Ron inquired, stopping and facing Draco squarely in the face. "Dunno," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. Suddenly, Draco's eyes widened. "What is it? Not a spider right?" Ron said, fear slowly creeping into his voice. Draco shook his head and mouthed, "Centaur." "Oh..." Ron said turning around. There it was, a small centaur. It had a black mane and was staring intently at the two boys. "What's your name?" Draco said, coming up to the centaur. "My name is Keene and I am a kid-centaur. My boy, you bear a certain mark on you," said the centaur. "Yeah...well, he's Draco Malfoy and I'm Ronald Weasley. What mark d'you mean?" Ron replied uncertainly. "By George! You are destined to become great ones! Felosky was right! What he said was true!" Keene exclaimed excitedly. 

Draco and Ron exchanged looks and then stared at the centaur, whose eyes were sparkling. "What d'you mean and who's Felosky?" asked Draco uneasily. "You are part of the army of four destined to kill him!" the centaur replied. "Who?" Ron asked. "You mean, you don't know? Why...you are two of the four people destined to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Keene half-shouted, not answering the question about Felosky.

***************************

"Where are they? Why are they taking so long?" Hermione said, looking at Harry who was pacing about in the clearing. The two had collected a respectable amount of food and were restlessly waiting for the desired firewood to turn up. "Geez...Hermione, I don't know! I mean, I've only got two eyes!" Harry replied. An uneasy silence lingered in the air, until Harry broke it. "What's really getting to me is that Voldemort might have caught them already..." Harry broke off when he saw that Hermione was gaping at him. "What?" "Harry...it's a, it's a –" "What?" Harry said, turning around, annoyed. 

He saw it. A pretty creature covered from top to bottom with sparkles. She had a tiny face with little blonde curls framing it. She was quite small and on top of that, she had WINGS. "Harry...it's a fairy," Hermione said, coming up behind him. "They're supposed to be really rare." "Are they shy?" Harry whispered to Hermione. The fairy was still fluttering in the air and staring at them. "Well...not so much I guess. I'm gonna try talk to her," Hermione replied, brushing past Harry and coming closer to the fairy. The fairy did not flinch and regarded them calmly. 

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," Hermione said, flicking her finger at Harry. "Ha-harry P-Potter? H-hermione G-ranger?" the fairy stuttered, as her already pale face turned even paler. Her pitch rose with every syllable. "Yes...what's wrong?" Harry asked, coming closer too. "N-n-nothing," the fairy replied, backing away an inch. "Well...why're you stuttering then?" Hermione asked. The fairy got some of its colour back in its face and faced them, in what almost seemed a defiant way. "I am Quintaz. My father is a seer and he can look into the future. In the Human World, you call it Divination. I have a twin brother, Quantaz. We live with the whole of the fairy clan in this forest. A few weeks ago my father had predicted something, which was very shocking to me because it concerned me and I am still considered a mere child in my clan. He predicted that I would meet two great-wizards-to-be in this very forest a few weeks later; a boy and a girl whose first names were starting with H. He also predicted that I would help them greatly in becoming very great wizards, which I think is untrue. Even the clan elders think that it is not true. But none of us know for sure. This was why I was stuttering. I did not expect a visit from you so soon," the fairy replied. "What?" Harry exclaimed turning to glance for a second at Hermione. Hermione turned and glanced at him too. They stared at each other for a bit longer than necessary and then quickly looked back at Quintaz. 

"W—" Harry started to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Quintaz, have you seen any other kids, two boys, around? One had red hair and the other one had Silvery Blonde hair," Hermione asked the fairy anxiously. "No, I have not. Are they your friends?" the fairy asked. "Yeah they are. We asked them to go search for firewood but they haven't come back yet," Harry replied. "Why are you here in the forest?" the fairy inquired. "Our school got destroyed. Period. Do you have any ways of finding people in here?" Hermione asked the fairy curtly. "No. But if you came with me, maybe the fairy clan can help you. We are also friends with the centaurs and the birds and they may happen to know something about these two people you are talking about. Do you want to come? We can provide dinner also," Quintaz replied, sounding somewhat hurt that Hermione had spoken so curtly. Harry glanced quickly at Hermione who nodded slightly. "Yeah...we'll come. Lead the way," Harry said to the expectant fairy. "Yes!" the fairy said and did loop-the-loops in the air. "Follow me then," the fairy said, calming down and leading the way out of the clearing.

***********************

 "Wait a sec...did I hear you right, or did you just say that we were destined to kill You-Know-Who?" Ron asked Keene incredulously. "What I said was true! To think that you did not know this is astonishing! Felosky was correct!" the centaur exclaimed excitedly. "Who is Felosky?" was all that Draco could say. "Oh...he's a seer centaur. My boys, you did not know this? Really and truly?" Keene asked them, his eyes shining. "Both boys shook their heads numbly. "To think that I was the centaur to break the news to you is such an honour for me!" Keened shouted rearing on his hind legs. 

Ron and Draco exchanged looks. Then they looked back at the centaur, which was now dancing. "Wait! Calm down! I don't get it..." Ron shouted at Keene. "What is there to get? YOU are going to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and what's more, it is going to happen this year or next year! The stars foretold this, and they cannot lie," Keene replied, becoming all-serious again. Draco recovered his poise. "Stars, Mars! Can we talk about this later?" he said. "Probably all rot," he whispered in Ron's ear. Keene opened his human mouth to say something and was interrupted by a bird, which landed on his shoulder. It cheeped to him and he listened intently to the message it had to say, evidently understanding bird language. 

After listening to the bird, Keene nodded at it and it flew away. He then looked at them and asked, "Have you come here with two others?" Both of them nodded vigourously. "Then I have good news for you. Your friends have been taken in by the fairy clan of this forest and are waiting for your arrival. You are very lucky as the fairies are excellent hosts. This bird has come to me to inform me to bring you to where the fairy clan lives." "Then what're we waiting for? I'm starved!" Draco said, walking up to the centaur. "Follow me," Keene said, leading the way into the dark, deep forest. 

Ron and Draco looked at each other, shrugged and followed Keene. A few minutes later, they were in the middle of huge elephantine trees. Tendrils crept down from the trees and draped themselves over the boys' shoulders. "Ewwww…what is this stuff?" whined Draco,who had just stepped into a puddle of something white, slimy and definitely gooey. It looked unmistakably like… "Pus. Don't worry, it won't bite you…" Keene said over his shoulder. "What? You mean I just stepped on pus!!!" Draco shouted. "Malfoy, shut up, it's not like the pus is gonna eat you or something…" Ron said dismissively, overtaking Draco who had stopped in disgust. "Fine, I'm not going with you guys then," Draco retorted, and stood in the same place. Keene and Ron just walked on, not looking at him at all. "We-elll…maybe going is better than staying here,"Draco said quickly, and ran to catch up with them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter no.5-chapter 7

A.N. Howdy ppl…sorry for the long delay coz I was tied up with many other things such as exams…niwae, review and have fun reading! 

"Wowee, this is one cool place, huh Herm?" Harry said in awe, nudging Hermione in the ribs. Hermione nodded fervently. They had traveled for a few hours in the deep, dark, slimy forest and had reached a beautiful clearing, which Quintaz declared as the fairy home. There were fairies fluttering everywhere, glowing in the dark. There were many mushroom shaped houses built in the ground and they looked very cosy. Harry could actually see some kid-fairies playing in them. There was actual furniture inside. "How did you get such huge mushrooms?" Hermione asked Quintaz, who was gazing proudly at her clan. Harry was still trying to spot everything in sight. "Magic…obviously. Anyway, I've got to get you to my dad. That's my house over there," Quintaz said, pointing to a fancy rainbow-coloured mushroom house, which was slightly bigger than the others and was situated on top of a small hill. 

Harry and Hermione followed Quintaz to the house atop the hill. As they passed many of the mushroom houses, all the kid-fairies rushed to the windows and pointed at them, evidently very excited. When they reached the house, Quintaz rapped on the door three times. As if it was mechanical, the door opened by itself. "Quintaz flew inside first and turned around. "Come on, before the door decides to close," she said, beckoning. Harry and Hermione were awed and just stood there; until the door began to sway back and forth as if to close any moment. They went in and gasped. Every single volume of air in the house seemed to have some magic tingling in it. Harry and Hermione, as wizards, could feel it and their spirits involuntarily rose. Quintaz, who had disappeared up the small flight of stairs, flew down again. "My father wants to see you," she said, floating up and down in the air, waiting for them to accompany her. "Coming," Hermione replied, tugging on Harry's arm. "Huh? Oh…yeah," Harry blinked as if coming out of a trance and they followed Quintaz up the stairs. 

**********************

While Harry and Hermione had been making their way laboriously to the fairy clan's village, Draco and Ron had had a hard time keeping up with Keene. Most of the time he galloped ahead of them and they exhausted themselves trying to keep pace with him, but at times, he galloped away out of sight and they had to stop and call out his name. He would then stick his head around a tree or a clump of bushes and define his act in a matter-of-fact voice, which irritated Draco to the core.

"Okay, I give UP!" Draco shouted, slumping on the ground. He looked up at Ron. Both of their faces were flushed red and they were panting from running so fast. "Keene! That's the last straw, geddit? The last straw!" Draco shouted, waving his fist angrily in the air. "Yeah…we can't keep up!" Ron shouted after him. 

They heard the noise of someone sighing and then Keene came cantering towards them, his figure silhouetted in the moonlight. "You humans are very slow," he complained, grumbling and coming to a stop right in front of them. "You think we give a shit what you--!" Draco started saying before he was *rudely* interrupted by Ron. "How long more to go Keene? We're pooped," he said wearily. "Hey! I was in the middle of saying something!" Draco said indignantly, standing up and brushing his filthy but once immaculate robes. Both Ron and Keene ignored him. He might have not existed for all he was worth. 

"What is this pooped you are talking about? That word does not exist in my vocabulary. Anyway, we will probably reach there in fifteen minutes at my pace. But since you two are such slowpokes, we will probably take more time. How much longer, I have no idea," Keene replied promptly, looking with disdain at Draco. 

"Then lets go, instead of staying in this place," Ron said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the others!" "Speak for yourself. But I agree with you on your first point…then we can get rid of _him_," Draco replied. "I think you are all right Ronald, but your friend here apparently is not grateful towards the fact that I am in fact wasting my time by bringing you to the fairy clan. I am very sorry, but I will not move until he apologises," Keene said haughtily. Ron groaned. It was going to be a long night.

*******************************

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione had followed Quintaz into an impossibly enormous room, which was probably bigger than the whole house itself. The ceiling towered over their heads. Even though there was plenty of space, all the furniture was crammed in as if there was a great need for some more space. At the end of the huge room, there was a jolly-faced fairy, who was grinning all over his jolly, pointed face. He was seated in an enormous beanbag and was talking to another fairy, who was younger but somewhat resembled Quintaz's father. 

Quintaz cleared her throat to announce their presence. Her father looked toward them and then said out loud in a booming, cheerful voice, "Welcome. Come in, come in…and watch your step!" Harry and Hermione, with much difficulty, made their way precariously to where Quintaz's father and the other fairy, presumably Quantaz, Quintaz's brother, were seated. "Take a seat please," Quintaz said politely, pointing towards the armchairs behind them. A weary Harry and an exhausted Hermione sank gratefully into the armchairs and sat there, waiting for Quintaz's father to start speaking.

"Well, humans, my daughter tells me that you are the two that I foresaw that she would meet. What are your names then?" he said. Harry gulped, nervously. Then, he said, "My name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger. What is your name?" "Oh yes, how rude of me, I haven't given introduced myself. I am Quintaz's father, Quittish. This is her brother, Quantaz," said Quittish. Quantaz appropriately stood up, bowed and sat down again. Hermione looked him up and down in amazement that he had such fine manners. 

Quittish started talking again, not noticing the look that Hermione gave Quantaz. "If I am right, you two are destined to be great wizards. You—" he said pointing to Harry," are extremely brave and will turn out to be a very powerful wizard when you grow up. In fact, I think you will be a miraseen. I will explain what a miraseen is later." Next, he turned to Hermione and said, "You are very clever and are very powerful too. But I see no mark of a miraseen upon you dear girl. Unlike Harry here, you do not need much training. You will be much of a help in the Great Battle against the Dark Side." He stopped briefly, staring into their eyes quietly. Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence. "Mr. Quittish…umm…actually, I found this prophecy in this book and it was quite like what you said…" and she proceeded to relate the story.

"Well, well, it seems that you have hit the nail right on the head! Must call Dumbledore and tell him the good news. You need to receive proper training at once," Quittish said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Quittish again. Quittish noticed this and asked them what the matter was. "Sir, haven't you heard? Hogwarts, the school Hermione and me are from, was destroyed by Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore's dead. We're not sure about the other students. Two more escaped with us and they are Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. They are on their way here, I think," Harry said haltingly.

"What! Dumbledore dead!" Quittish exclaimed. "You must be joking my dear boy!" Hermione changed his mind by supporting Harry's statement. "Oh god! How are we supposed to give you training now? I'm not as good as Dumbledore…" Quittish lamented. Then, for the first time in the conversation, Quantaz started speaking. "Dad, maybe you could teach them along with the Baley twins. At least they'll be trained up to some extent. Quintaz and I could help too," the fairy suggested. Quittish thought it over for a long time with a worried look on his face. After a few minutes, this look was replaced by a look of pure relief. "Thumping idea, my dear boy!" he exclaimed, excited once more. "We'll make good wizards out of you yet! By the way, if you're wondering who the Baley twins are, let me enlighten you. They are the two most powerful wizards in the world after Dumbledore. They happen to be my very good friends and thus you should consider yourself lucky. We will go to see him tomorrow after purchasing some new robes for you of course. Anyway, where are your two friends? I need to know whether they are the people who are part of the prophecy you mentioned, Hermione." 

"Uh, we don't know Mr. Quittish –" said Hermione when a small yellow bird flew in through the open window and perched itself on Quittish's shoulder. It then proceeded to chirp something in his ear. After it stopped, Quittish nodded, beaming. It bowed and flew out of the room. "What was that about, father?" Quintaz asked. She had been silent so far. "It seems your two friends, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, have almost reached here. They are being led by Keene, a centaur. Apparently they were delayed due to problems caused by Draco Malfoy," Quittish said cheerfully to Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes knowingly. Malfoy was just the type of person who always caused trouble. Then, turning to Quintaz, Quittish said, "I want you to go to the outskirts of the clearing and receive them, Quintaz. Bring Keene too. I have a few words to say to him." As Quintaz was departing, Harry and Hermione asked Quittish for permission to go with her. Quttish granted them his permission and then disappeared along with Quantaz in a flash of light.

***********************

Draco, Keene and Ron were finally moving along the forest paths. Draco had finally given in and had apologised to Keene, but since then, he had been very sulky and was not uttering a word to Ron, let alone Keene. Just then, Keene stopped and sniffed the air. 

"We're almost there! I can smell fairies!" he cried, turning and facing the two boys. "Oh _wonderful…_on top of being able to travel at a fast pace, you have a very good sense of _smell _now," Draco said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. Keene ignored him, though he shot Draco a very disgruntled look. Ron, who had run in front of Keene, and had not heard a word of their conversation, gave a great shout. "Draco! Keene! I see some huge mushrooms! Come and look!" "That's where the fairies live. They are my –" Keene started saying when he was interrupted by Draco. "Come on slowpoke! Last one there's a rotten egg," Draco shouted. 

All three of them raced crazily towards the fairy village. When they had just reached the outskirts of the clearing, they stopped short. In front of them, was a marvellous sight. A beautiful, sparkling fairy was floating up and down in the air and right next to her, stood Harry and Hermione.

  
After standing stock still for a moment, Ron rushed up and hugged Harry and Hermione tightly. Draco looked on, with an expression of half-sadness and half-jealousy. The others were too occupied to notice. Only Keene noticed, but said nothing. After a noisy greeting, the fairy waved her arms for silence. "For the benefit of the new comers, my name is Quintaz. My father, whom your friends have already met, wants to see you, as you may be part of the great prophecy. All will be explained when you go to see him. Come with me," Quintaz said. Then turning to Keene, she said," My father wants to have a few words with you. Please come along."

Keene agreed, and together, they proceeded to the house on the hill. During their journey, Ron filled the others in about his adventures, tactfully leaving out the part when he and Draco had made friends because Draco was within hearing range. The others filled him in too. Draco was completely left out. He lagged behind the others, walking with his arms folded and with a surly expression on his face. Keene and Quintaz were up front, whispering to each other. Before Harry and Hermione could tell Ron about the prophecy, they had reached the house.

Quintaz again opened the door and let them in. Instead of asking them to wait downstairs, she led them upstairs and opened the door to another room. This room was smaller than the other one. It was also filled with mismatching furniture and was very cramped, although there was plenty of space. Quttish was sitting with Quantaz again and they were talking in hushed tones. 

When they entered, Quittish looked up at them, seemed startled for a moment and then, spreading his arms wide, said, "Hello Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Once again we meet, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Come, come, take a seat…"They made their way precariously towards Quittish and Quantaz and once again, there were introductions. Quantaz and Keene disapparated immediately after the introductions were given. After this, there was a comfortable silence and at last, Quittish himself broke it. "Welcome to the Fairy Glen, Draco and Ronald. I would like to get to the matter at once, without beating around the bush…though you may be glad to know that Voldemort cannot penetrate our barriers," he said, pausing, while Ron flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. Draco had no expression on his face; none at all. 

Quittish continued. "I presume that you do not know about the prophecy of which your friend, Hermione picked up in a book?" he said with raised eyebrows, questioning them. "No," both of them said in unison. Quittish then proceeded to inform both of them about the prophecy and told them about Hermione's theory. After he had finished, Ron had an amazed expression on his face and on Draco's there was an expression of mere disbelief. "Let me get this straight…Granger read in this book that she's heir of Ravenclaw, Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, Weasley is the heir of Hufflepuff and I'm the heir of Slytherin?" Draco said incredulously. "For starters, we're enemies!" he continued, leaving out the fact that he and Ron had just become friends. Both Ron and Draco did not voice their amazement that part of the prophecy was true; the Heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin were to be the first to form a friendship.

"It is merely a hypothesis, my dear boy. You do not need to get so agitated. You may want to know that I perceive that all of you are going to have deep bonds with each other in the near future. I cannot know whether you indeed have the markings of Salazar Slytherin's heir, unless you are willing to let me penetrate your mind. Harry and Hermione's destinies are clearly there. They are radiating it off their bodies right now and as I can sense it, I am able to perceive that they are the true heirs of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. But as for you and Ronald, it will be much harder to get this information. Are you willing to let me see?" he asked Draco and Ron. "Wait, who is the imposter that you said was part of this prophecy?" Ron suddenly burst out, before Draco could say a word. 

Hermione answered. "I think that it is Vicky, Ron." There was silence at this statement. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Quittish interrupted him. "Well…it seems to fit perfectly then. You will definitely meet this Vicky…she will try to trick you but never mind that now. There are more compelling matters at hand. For instance, Ronald, Draco, will you let me find out if you are the heirs of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, right here, right now?" he said impatiently, his once jolly face, grave.

They thought about it. Finally they agreed. Quittish was delighted. He rubbed his hands together and beckoned to Draco to sit on an armchair that was nearer to him. "Sit still and do not move a muscle…close your eyes and let your mind wander," Quittish instructed, taking hold of Draco's right palm. Draco did as he said. There was no sound from the others. The room was silent. Draco closed his eyes and went off into a trance-like state. After a few minutes, Quittish, who had also been closing his eyes, opened his eyes and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yes…I think that you are Salazar Slytherin's heir. You are a miraseen like Harry and have many of Salazar Slytherin's qualities, except for the ability to see the future and the ability to speak to snakes. Incase you may want to know, a miraseen is an extremely powerful wizard who can perform wand-less magic and can summon a person to them at will. With proper training, you and Harry will definitely turn out to be more powerful than Salazar Slytherin, and that is saying something. Some miraseens include, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Voldemort. You will work together with Harry in the Great Battle and together, you are almost indestructible…if and only if you receive proper training," Quittish said, before turning to Ron. 

The same sequence followed for Ron and when Quittish opened his eyes, he had a look of relief on his face. "We have found the fourth heir. You are Helga Hufflepuff's heir, Ronald. You are a seer, meaning that you have the ability to look into the future. On top of this, you are powerful…but not a miraseen. You will be very helpful in the Great Battle. You can do many marvellous things with your mind alone. For instance, you can transport things to any place you want it to go with just one thought…but this needs much concentration, which only proper training can grant you."

Then turning to all of them, he said gravely, "I hope that you fully understand the grave responsibility that rests upon your shoulders. The whole of the wizarding community is at Lord Voldemort's mercy and the four of you have to stop him. This is, obviously, difficult, but not impossible. Training wins half the battle, but the other half is only obtained through, hard work, perseverance, team work and focus. Never lose focus on your goal. The people who will be helping you in your training are the Baley Twins, who are extremely powerful, Alastor Moody, the great Auror, Sirius Black, and myself. I do not trust anyone else." "And I know that Sirius Black is innocent Harry. Dumbledore told me…he said I would be in need of his help," Quittish added when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths open simultaneously. Draco still regarded Quittish calmly and did not even blink when he uttered the name 'Sirius Black'. Harry noticed this and grimly came upon the conclusion that Lucius Malfoy told his son a great many things but behaved otherwise outside.

Quittish continued after a short pause. "Also, I would like to warn you to keep a close watch on Draco here," he said, as the others, including Quintaz, turned sharply to look at Draco. "As you might know, his father is one of the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, to be precise. I have no doubt that he will know what we are up to in the course of time, and might steal his son away to benefit Lord Voldemort. Draco, being a miraseen, is very powerful and if he chooses, he can be a great asset to the Dark Side. Only Harry will be able to control him but the chances are 50-50. So I would like all of you to keep a close watch over him. I will certainly play my part to help you in your surveillance but Lord Voldemort has proven to be more cunning than I have ever expected. The rest will be told to you later. As for your living arrangements, you will stay here, in this clearing, occupying two mushroom houses. Ronald and Hermione stay in one house, with separate sleeping quarters and bathrooms whereas Harry and Draco sleep in one. These two houses will be adjoined. Whenever you want to exit your quarters, you have to make sure that someone accompanies you. If not, the consequences may be disastrous. Quintaz will be on hand. She will appear when you call her. She will now lead you to your mushrooms," he said. "I bid you, goodnight," so saying, he vanished from the room. 

"I have got to sleep with you!" exclaimed Harry, glaring at Draco. "Believe me Potter, I have absolutely no wish to know you're sleeping habits either," Draco said coolly. "Come on, Harry, don't let him get on your nerves. At least our houses are adjoined. You've just got to sleep with him, that's all…anyway, there's not time for arguing, Quintaz is calling," Hermione interjected, pointing to Quintaz, who was hovering near the door, waiting for them to follow her. "You've got one clever friend Harry. Cleverer than you anyway," Draco sneered, walking ahead of Ron, Hermione and Harry, but not before he glanced at Ron and mouthed goodnight. Ron mouthed the same thing back at him, without Harry and Hermione noticing and then resumed his conversation with them, leaving Draco to walk ahead with Quintaz. 

Quintaz led them to their mushroom houses. On the way, Ron told Harry and Hermione about his new-found friendship with Draco. Harry exclaimed vehemently, but whispered back a reply. "You and him? Friends? I didn't think that was possible Ron. Well, that fulfils the prophecy anyway. He's gonna try and make friends with Hermione now," Harry said, glancing sideways at Hermione, who had gotten much prettier over the holidays. "And I'm going to make it easier for him, so don't tease me about it. He's really lonely and plus, we've got to work together with him to defeat Voldemort, and who knows, he might turn out to be nice after all!" Hermione declared and rushed hurriedly in front to join Draco, leaving Harry and Ron to gape after the girl who had slapped Draco Malfoy in her third year. 

~End~__


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Great Prophecy – chapter 8

A.N. hi ppl…so how was the last chapter? Plz review…and I've made the 1st chapter easier to read….sorry for the inconvenience. So anyway, enjoy this chapter! Ciao!

Hermione caught up with Draco and made her presence known by clearing her throat. Draco looked up, mildly surprised; until he saw who it was. Quickly, he replaced the half-smile on his face with a smirk. Hermione could see plainly that it was forced and she wondered why. "Hello Granger. Tired of walking with Potty and the Weasel already huh? I'm not surprised…I certainly cannot stand a Potty and a Weasel of all people for more than one second," he sneered half-heartedly. "I guess my theory was wrong then Malfoy…" Hermione said grimly but with a trace of sadness in her voice. "What theory, Granger? Another stupid brainy idea from wonder girl?" Draco sneered, but he was curious too. "I thought we could be friends," Hermione said in a defeated voice, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. Draco stared. Whatever it was, he never expected this.

They walked in silence, with Harry and Ron trailing after them. Suddenly, Quintaz broke it (the silence). "There, see? Up ahead. Those two houses are yours. They're protected by many anti-Dark spells but I expect Voldemort can still penetrate them, so it's best to be careful. If you're in the Fairy Glen and danger approaches you, just call for me and I will protect you from any danger," Quintaz said, speaking loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. "Believe me…I can protect you from any danger, as long as you're in the Fairy Glen…outside…well, most dangers anyway," Quintaz added, seeing their disbelieving looks.   

They had reached the houses by this time. Quintaz asked them to stand back and went up to the door of the house on the left. She took out a sparkling rod and tapped the door a few times rapidly, all the while muttering something in a different language. Slowly, both the doors opened simultaneously. Quintaz looked back and said, "It's a password and it's top-secret so I can't tell you, and that way, when you want to go out, you HAVE to call me. Go in and see your houses. The doors will close automatically…Good Night." She disappeared before the quartet could say a word. "Night everyone," Ron said, before going in. Hermione followed suit after nodding to the other two. The door closed. Harry was left alone with Draco outside. 

********************

"After you, Malfoy," Harry said, with mock-politeness. To his surprise, Draco didn't retort and went straight in through the open door. Harry followed and the door closed behind him. "How come you didn't answer?" Harry asked, surprised. "I was too tired to argue…and besides, we're on a pact right? Good Night Potter," Malfoy yawned, turning to Harry with a look of mild surprise on his face, before climbing the steps and going out of sight. Harry, instead of dwelling on this astonishing fact, looked around the place. It was quite cosy with many armchairs here and there. There was a door behind one of the armchairs. _That one connects to Ron's and Hermione's house I suppose, _he thought.  To his surprise, he did not feel like going there at all. 

Harry quickly shook that thought out of his head and climbed the stairs to join Draco upstairs. On the second floor, there was only one door, presumably the bedroom. Harry opened the door and faced a magnificent King-sized bed, in which Draco was already lying on. He was visibly sleeping with a small smile on his face. Harry quickly looked away and took in his surroundings. There was a misty smell lingering on everything. It was quite pleasant actually. There were magnificent portraits of different aged fairies lining the wall majestically. An old male fairy with maggots crawling all over his toes looked at Harry and smiled morosely.

Harry yawned and felt tired all of a sudden. He quickly took of his glasses, plopped on the bed, made sure that he was more than ten inches away from Draco and promptly went to sleep, once the covers were over his head.

***************

"Massster, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew await outside to ssseeee you…May I let them in?" a King Cobra hissed to a Dark Figure, which was sitting on a high chair. "Let them in Parsssssiussss," commanded a cold voice in parseltongue. The King Cobra nodded and slithered away at once. The Dark Figure sat up and waited patiently, until the snake came back with two people, both clothed from top to bottom in Dark Death-Eater Robes. 

Both of them walked nervously towards the figure and stopped ten paces away from it. The Dark Figure waved its hand at the snake. "You may leave, Parsssiussss," it hissed in parseltongue. Then it focused its attention on the two people standing in front of it. "I, Lucius Malfoy, seek the presence of Lord Voldemort, greatest sorcerer in the world," said one of the Death Eaters. The other one, a squat short figure then said, "I, Peter Pettigrew, too seek the presence of Lord Voldemort, greatest-," when he was interrupted by the Dark Figure itself, presumably, Lord Voldemort. "Enough! Tell me the news," Lord Voldemort said curtly. "Er, well, Harry Potter, umm, is i-in the cus-t-tody of th-the fairy c-c-clan, L-Lord," Peter Pettigrew stammered, clearly frightened about what Lord Voldemort would say. 

"What? I clearly ordered you to capture him while he was in the Forbidden Forest. He was an easy target, you fools!" Voldemort said in a quiet controlled voice, which was full of suppressed rage. "We were too late, my lord. By the time we located him, he was in the company of a fairy and my son as well as the mudblood-lover's son were in the company of a centaur. Both of these creatures are forbidden to us, as they are creatures of the Light. Only great sorcerers from the Dark Side…" said Lucius Malfoy when he was interrupted by Lord Voldemort. "I do not need a dumb lecture right now Malfoy!" thundered Voldemort. "All I know is that you have failed me and that I must give you a punishment. What shall it be? Choose now," he continued, lowering his voice to a deadly whisper. "My L-Lord! Give us a-another ch-ch-chance! We w-will n-not f-f-fail you th-this t-t-time!" Peter Pettigrew shrieked. 

"Very well, I shall grant you one more chance to capture Potter and his gang before they are capable of battling with me. I shall give you two days to concoct a plan and within a fortnight, you must capture them…or you know what will happen to you," Voldemort said, after pondering for a few minutes. Peter Pettigrew trembled uncontrollably and even Lucius Malfoy shuddered visibly. "But before you leave, I feel that there is a need to show you what is one of the things that will happen to you if you fail…"Voldemort continued before taking out his wand. He pointed it straight at both of them and said, "_Crucio!_" in a calm voice and watched Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew writhe and scream in pain with a vindictive sort of pleasure.

*******************


	9. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Great Prophecy – chapter 8

A.N. hi ppl…so how was the last chapter? Plz review…and I've made the 1st chapter easier to read….sorry for the inconvenience. So anyway, enjoy this chapter! Ciao!

Hermione caught up with Draco and made her presence known by clearing her throat. Draco looked up, mildly surprised; until he saw who it was. Quickly, he replaced the half-smile on his face with a smirk. Hermione could see plainly that it was forced and she wondered why. "Hello Granger. Tired of walking with Potty and the Weasel already huh? I'm not surprised…I certainly cannot stand a Potty and a Weasel of all people for more than one second," he sneered half-heartedly. "I guess my theory was wrong then Malfoy…" Hermione said grimly but with a trace of sadness in her voice. "What theory, Granger? Another stupid brainy idea from wonder girl?" Draco sneered, but he was curious too. "I thought we could be friends," Hermione said in a defeated voice, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. Draco stared. Whatever it was, he never expected this.

They walked in silence, with Harry and Ron trailing after them. Suddenly, Quintaz broke it (the silence). "There, see? Up ahead. Those two houses are yours. They're protected by many anti-Dark spells but I expect Voldemort can still penetrate them, so it's best to be careful. If you're in the Fairy Glen and danger approaches you, just call for me and I will protect you from any danger," Quintaz said, speaking loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. "Believe me…I can protect you from any danger, as long as you're in the Fairy Glen…outside…well, most dangers anyway," Quintaz added, seeing their disbelieving looks.   

They had reached the houses by this time. Quintaz asked them to stand back and went up to the door of the house on the left. She took out a sparkling rod and tapped the door a few times rapidly, all the while muttering something in a different language. Slowly, both the doors opened simultaneously. Quintaz looked back and said, "It's a password and it's top-secret so I can't tell you, and that way, when you want to go out, you HAVE to call me. Go in and see your houses. The doors will close automatically…Good Night." She disappeared before the quartet could say a word. "Night everyone," Ron said, before going in. Hermione followed suit after nodding to the other two. The door closed. Harry was left alone with Draco outside. 

********************

"After you, Malfoy," Harry said, with mock-politeness. To his surprise, Draco didn't retort and went straight in through the open door. Harry followed and the door closed behind him. "How come you didn't answer?" Harry asked, surprised. "I was too tired to argue…and besides, we're on a pact right? Good Night Potter," Malfoy yawned, turning to Harry with a look of mild surprise on his face, before climbing the steps and going out of sight. Harry, instead of dwelling on this astonishing fact, looked around the place. It was quite cosy with many armchairs here and there. There was a door behind one of the armchairs. _That one connects to Ron's and Hermione's house I suppose, _he thought.  To his surprise, he did not feel like going there at all. 

Harry quickly shook that thought out of his head and climbed the stairs to join Draco upstairs. On the second floor, there was only one door, presumably the bedroom. Harry opened the door and faced a magnificent King-sized bed, in which Draco was already lying on. He was visibly sleeping with a small smile on his face. Harry quickly looked away and took in his surroundings. There was a misty smell lingering on everything. It was quite pleasant actually. There were magnificent portraits of different aged fairies lining the wall majestically. An old male fairy with maggots crawling all over his toes looked at Harry and smiled morosely.

Harry yawned and felt tired all of a sudden. He quickly took of his glasses, plopped on the bed, made sure that he was more than ten inches away from Draco and promptly went to sleep, once the covers were over his head.

***************

"Massster, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew await outside to ssseeee you…May I let them in?" a King Cobra hissed to a Dark Figure, which was sitting on a high chair. "Let them in Parsssssiussss," commanded a cold voice in parseltongue. The King Cobra nodded and slithered away at once. The Dark Figure sat up and waited patiently, until the snake came back with two people, both clothed from top to bottom in Dark Death-Eater Robes. 

Both of them walked nervously towards the figure and stopped ten paces away from it. The Dark Figure waved its hand at the snake. "You may leave, Parsssiussss," it hissed in parseltongue. Then it focused its attention on the two people standing in front of it. "I, Lucius Malfoy, seek the presence of Lord Voldemort, greatest sorcerer in the world," said one of the Death Eaters. The other one, a squat short figure then said, "I, Peter Pettigrew, too seek the presence of Lord Voldemort, greatest-," when he was interrupted by the Dark Figure itself, presumably, Lord Voldemort. "Enough! Tell me the news," Lord Voldemort said curtly. "Er, well, Harry Potter, umm, is i-in the cus-t-tody of th-the fairy c-c-clan, L-Lord," Peter Pettigrew stammered, clearly frightened about what Lord Voldemort would say. 

"What? I clearly ordered you to capture him while he was in the Forbidden Forest. He was an easy target, you fools!" Voldemort said in a quiet controlled voice, which was full of suppressed rage. "We were too late, my lord. By the time we located him, he was in the company of a fairy and my son as well as the mudblood-lover's son were in the company of a centaur. Both of these creatures are forbidden to us, as they are creatures of the Light. Only great sorcerers from the Dark Side…" said Lucius Malfoy when he was interrupted by Lord Voldemort. "I do not need a dumb lecture right now Malfoy!" thundered Voldemort. "All I know is that you have failed me and that I must give you a punishment. What shall it be? Choose now," he continued, lowering his voice to a deadly whisper. "My L-Lord! Give us a-another ch-ch-chance! We w-will n-not f-f-fail you th-this t-t-time!" Peter Pettigrew shrieked. 

"Very well, I shall grant you one more chance to capture Potter and his gang before they are capable of battling with me. I shall give you two days to concoct a plan and within a fortnight, you must capture them…or you know what will happen to you," Voldemort said, after pondering for a few minutes. Peter Pettigrew trembled uncontrollably and even Lucius Malfoy shuddered visibly. "But before you leave, I feel that there is a need to show you what is one of the things that will happen to you if you fail…"Voldemort continued before taking out his wand. He pointed it straight at both of them and said, "_Crucio!_" in a calm voice and watched Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew writhe and scream in pain with a vindictive sort of pleasure.

*******************


End file.
